The Way to Toki's Heart
by xgossamerstars
Summary: S/T. This is so disgustingly fluffy and sappy that you'll probably have to go to the dentist after you read it. I don't own Metalocalypse so don't sue me.


Toki Wartooth awoke with a yawn. He swung his booted feet off the couch and stretched, a pleasurable little shiver running down his spine as his back popped soundly. He always loved that feeling--it woke him up, somehow.

Still, he was unhappy--it was just one more night in the two-week stretch of nights that he had dozed off on the couch, and it would be one more night where he would be going to bed alone. He hated sleeping alone, hated it with a passion, but he would be damned if he was going to forgive Skwisgaar for this one.

_He should have stopped drinking when I told him to,_ Toki thought angrily, as he hugged a throw pillow to his chest. He couldn't stop himself from recalling the sick, stabbing sensation that had run through his heart when he had seen Skwisgaar--never mind how shitfaced, never mind how high--pressing his full lips against those of a very shocked (and far more intoxicated) Pickles. He knew it wasn't really Pickles's fault; the drummer had shoved Skwisgaar off and cried, "Dood, don't be so fuckin' ghey, will ya?"

Toki knew that was mostly for Nathan and Murderface's benefit, since Pickles always smiled like a goofy idiot when the manager was around and found the most bizarre excuses to make his way to Ofdensen's office, but that was beside the point--Skwisgaar's full Swedish lips had wandered their way to another man, and Toki was royally pissed off.

And hurt. Just a little, weensy bit...

Toki felt the tears welling up in his eyes and he bit down hard on his lower lip to keep them from falling. With a heavy sigh, he stood up to make his way to his small bedroom--and his foot came down on a small candy cane.

"Where's does this comes from?" he muttered to himself, picking up the crushed candy cane. He ripped open the cellophane packaging and dumped the peppermint bits into his mouth--waste not, want not--and was just crunching them down when he noticed a Tootsie roll near his boot...and after the Tootsie roll was a pack of SweeTarts...after the SweeTarts was a miniature Snickers bar...it was a whole trail of Toki's favorite candies, which he picked up eagerly and stuffed in his pockets as he went.

"I's gonna haves a good midnights snack tonights," Toki thought, as he picked up the gummi bears that sat on the top step of the stairway.

It wasn't until he picked up a little pack of Swedish Fish that he realized what exactly was going on.

"Skwisgaar," Toki whispered. He looked down into the pile of candy he had begun carrying in the front of his shirt, the way a very small child would carry a lot of things. He followed the rest of his trail with his eyes, and sure enough, another small pack of Swedish Fish sat in front of Skwisgaar's partially open door.

Skwisgaar had tried apologizing to Toki many times, but it was definitely something the Swede wasn't used to--his attempts all ended with him shouting at Toki to "nots be mads no more, damns it, I's sorries!" Toki wasn't having any of it.

This, though...Toki smiled slightly. This was creative. He had to at least see what the trail led to, didn't he?

As he picked up the last of the candy-trail in front of Skwisgaar's door, he found his candy bowl sitting just inside it. He dumped all the candy in the bowl, picked it up, and nudged the door the rest of the way open with his foot.

Skwisgaar's stark white room was dimly lit, with dark black and red candles burning on many of the surfaces. There was a heavy, inviting smell in the air--was it incense? Toki thought it was.

"Yous cames," the familiar voice said quietly. Toki looked toward Skwisgaar's bed, where the lanky blond was settled amongst the fluffy white covers--which were covered in what appeared to be rose petals. Black rose petals.

Toki had to take a moment to find his tongue--Skwisgaar was wearing nothing more than a pair of dark-colored boxer-briefs, and as well as Toki's hands knew all those planes and angles, he was hard pressed not to stare.

_"Ja,"_ Toki said. "I's...I's cames. Thanks for the candies, by the ways," he added, a ghost of a smile playing around his lips. He places the candy bowl on Skwisgaar's dresser, popping a small circle of peppermint into his mouth.

Skwisgaar rose from his bed--Toki's body shivered sweetly in anticipation of those delicate, pale hands touching him, and he actually felt himself leaning forward as Skwisgaar embraced him.

"Toki, you know I is sorries...don'ts you?" Skwisgaar murmured, his lips pressed just above Toki's ear. "I...I nevers meants hurts you."

Toki suddenly felt like he was going to cry. He clung hard to Skwisgaar's bony frame, and Skwisgaar held him tighter.

"Dats...da dildoesest thing I's evers done, and I's won't does it again," he said fiercely. "Nevers, I swears dats to you."

Toki pulled back just enough to be able to look Skwisgaar in the eyes--granted, he had to tilt his head back pretty far, but he had to see those ice blue eyes. He could see then that Skwisgaar meant every word he was saying, and he felt himself forgiving, little by little.

"Skwis," he said, standing up on his tiptoes in preparation, "Yous kiss me now."

Skwisgaar complied--he lowered his lips to Toki's in a soft, passionate kiss, for once letting his talented tongue be lazy, letting it trace and caress inside Toki's mouth like he never had before.

Toki pressed his hard body against Skwisgaar's, trembling slightly. Skwisgaar fought every animalistic urge he had, forcing himsef to go slow--to be gentle--to make Toki happy, because Toki deserved it. He deserved so much better than Skwisgaar could ever give...

Sweeping Toki up into his arms--there was more strength there than anyone gave him credit for--he carried the smaller man to the petal-strewn bed, laying him down amidst the soft, downy covers.

Toki kicked off his boots; they thudded unnoticed to the floor. Skwisgaar was on top of him, trailing feathery kisses down his throat, fumbling with the belt of his pants. Toki helped—Skwisgaar had them off and on the floor before Toki knew what was happening.

"Nngh…" Toki squirmed slightly as Skwisgaar's lips trailed their gentle way down his abs, pausing just above the line of his boxers and finding their way back to his throat. The Swede was now tugging at the elastic of his boxers, and Toki lifted his body upward so Skwisgaar could slide them down Toki's muscular legs. He felt his erection throb slightly as Skwisgaar's hand brushed it, and stifled a small moan against his lover's shoulder.

"Tells me whats you want, Toki," Skwisgaar whispered, his lips against Toki's ear, his hand rhythmically stroking the Norwegian's length.

"You," Toki mumbled breathlessly, "Justs you, Skwis, please…"

"Whatevers yous want, Toki," Skwisgaar said, as he ran his tongue along the edge of his partner's ear. He took his hand away from Toki's cock for a moment, slicked his fingers with the lube on the bedside table, and slid one slowly inside the guitarist's tight hole—Toki whimpered slightly, squirming, but as Skwisgaar worked in another finger he began to moan. He arched his neck back, and Skwisgaar applied his lips there, kissing and nibbling.

"Nows, please, Skwis…g-gaar…" Toki was writhing now, his hands wound in Skwisgaar's hair, his face high with color.

Skwisgaar took his fingers out, slicking his own cock with the remaining lube—then positioned himself over Toki and slipped inside.

He covered Toki's initial cry with his lips, thrusting slowly, agonizingly slowly; he pulled Toki into his lap, until they were both upright, arms tangled around each other.

They moved together, their bodies slicked with sweat; it was a slow, sweetly agonizing pleasure; Toki realized that this was something entirely different from usual. This wasn't sex, this wasn't fucking…

_This is making love,_ he realized, as Skwisgaar laid a soft kiss on the tip of his nose.

Toki's body shivered; the musces of his lower stomach spasmed, and he whispered Skwisgaar's name with a fervor as he came.

A bare second later, Skwisgaar's face took on a stricken look—he gave one last thrust before his muscles froze, then relaxed; he collapsed on top of Toki in a breathless heap.

Toki expected him to roll off in a minute, say something teasing about the mess Toki made on his stomach—but Skwisgaar did nothing of the sort. He pushed himself back up on his hands and laid his forehead against Toki's, a tiny smile on his full lips.

_"Jag älskar dig,"_ he whispered, and kissed Toki's forehead.

It was all Toki could do to keep the tears from leaking out of the corners of his eyes; he threw his arms around Skwisgaar and said, _"Jeg elsker deg!"_

The fell asleep that way, wrapped in each other, with the candlelight dancing over their bodies.


End file.
